The deadly revenge of team rocket
by Moonbeamcat
Summary: Team rocket has come back for revenge, under the command of a team of deadly grunts. Giovanni watches the grunts from affair but does not interfere. A girl named Jan takes on the challenge of defeating them with Meowth,Skitty, Eevee,Pikachu and Magikarp


It was a brief sunny day and all the Pokémon were outside in the yard, including Jans Pikachu, Skitty and Moewth. She smiled breathing in the freash air it was a god day today. She looked around the yard, green grass grew wildly and beautiful colourful flowers grew amongst them. She sighed as she got back to work and begun to pull out the weeds that had nestled among the flowers, they were very ugly and reuined her beautiful garden she spent days looking after.

She heard a knock at the door, that's strong she thot as she headed inside of her beautiful house. Her house was really nice with blue plastered walls and wooden floors. She opened her front door slowly to reveal her visitors. At her door stood three team rocket grunts. She shivered she heard the evil deeed team rocket committed, they stole and killed pokemon and merdered anyone who tried to get in there way. They knocked door her front door laughing, awful sounds coming from their mouths. The door hinge snapped and the door fell to splinters on the floor. Jan started crying that was her favourite door and they decimated it to dust.

"You know why we are here little girl" the leader of the team rocket grunts said in a growling deep voice.

"Yeah. Give us your Pokemon. You ugly girl" the shorter one sneered pointing at her, he had trecked mud inside of her house. Grrrrrr.

"I saw she had Pokémon outside. She had a Skitty a Pikachu and a Meowth." The third and skinniest member of the group said. The leader of the group then looked at her and smirked, he then hit her on the head with his baseball bat. "Good night ugly idiot hahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahha" the last thing Jan saw before falling unconscious was the team rocket grunts stomping into her house towards the back yard. She then slipped into darkness.

When she awoke her house was a mess, there was grafihiti everywhere saying stuff like "ugly girl you messed with the wrong crowd" and "if you find us we will kill you idiot hahahahaha". She knew she had to find them and stop them. She left her house putting on her best scarf and hat. She heard a cry from the bushed next to her house it was an injured Eevee, she picked it up. The Eevee cried.

"I will help you get better" she told the small Pokemon, who made happy noises, but still sad noises. She took the small creature to a nearby pokestop, Nurse joy healed the Pokémon which made her better.

"You are my Pokemon now, you can help me get my other Pokémon back and they will be your friends" she told the Eevee who smiled at her and blinked in agreement. She then went over to the river because it was the way to the nearby town and she needed to find team rocket to defeat them. She saw a Magikarp in the river, it looked at her.

"Hmmm you are very ugly and I don't really like water Pokemon that much but you can join my team because I think you have a nice personality okay." She told the Pokémon, who flopped around in excitement. She went into the town and a bunch of poeple were crying on the streets she approached them

"What happened why r u crying." She asked them.

"Team rocket came" one of the older men replied her was very crying. He was sad.

"What" she asked,

"They came and they killed a lot of Pokémon and also people as well" said a sobbing women, crying next to her Tentacool and Ratatata who where also crying.

"They kwilled owur mwister mwayer and hwis pwokemon" a girl said bursting into tears.

"We need someone strong to help us and we will give them lots of money to help us we really need team rocket defeated." The first man said.

"I will stop team rocket they kidnapped all my Pokémon these ones are my new friends" Jan said confidently.

"I am a shop keeper I will give you poke balls and healing items so you can defeat team rocket." The old man said he eyes wise.

Jan accepted the gifts gratefully. She knew where to find the evil team rocket. Team rocket was defeated before and givonni was currently on holidays so it would be a peace of cake to defeat them. She approached team rockets headquarters. It was almost in shambles, there was bricks falling down, metal scraps protruding from the roof and bits of broken stuff everywhere. She snuck into the headquarters. She saw a bunch of kidnapped Pokémon, some of them were hers she invited hers back to her party and let the others go back home.

"Hey" a team rocket grunt yelled

"You shouldn't be here." He yelled again.

She spun around and kicked him and he fel unconscious very quickly. Good she thot. She then went into the main building and saw the men who broke into her house.

"HEY" the leader yelled.

" we aid we will kill you if you followed us and you followe us"

"You never actually said that" she retorted pulling her poke balls out with her Pokémon in.

"Well we didn't said it but we graffitied it and that counts" the shortest one retorted with a scruff.

"Enough we will fight this stupid dumbie" the leader said with a evil grin.

She sent her Pokémon out and they sent their Pokémon out to fight, all of her Pokémon combined their strength and was able to defeat them. Eevee did the main attacking and skitty and meowth helped her. Pikachu did the energy attacks and Magikarp did defence. Eventually Jan won the battle against them.

"I won Jan said"

"Well we will kill you" the leader of the team rocket grunts said.

Then a mysterious stranger appeared and killed all of the team rocket grunts, she was shocked and stared at the dead bodies surrounded in blood, the stranger then disappeared.

Somewhere far way..

Givonni got of the phone he was furious. The idiot grunts he left in charge had gotten defeated already nd then they were killed by some mysterious person. He flipped over the surveillance footage growning. This was NOT GOOD! He was going to have to fire some people. He sent a text to his assistant, then put some cucumbers on his eyes and begun to relax on his holidays.

After defeating team rocket she returned to the town.

"Thank you for defeating team rocket" the older man said.

"Here is a lot of money and a key to a house" he said.

She noticed a badge in the man now that read mayor.

"Thankyou mr mayor." She smiled.

"Also by the way some weird guy killed all of the team rocket grunts and run away" she said suddenly scared.

"Okay I will tell the officer Jenny's" the new mayor replied.

Later jan went to defeat all the Kanto Gyms and became the new champion. However Givonni and his team rocket cronies were watching her with great interest and they were planning on getting revenge on her and the guy who killed the team rocket grunts. She will have to deal with them.

Who is the mysterious person who killed?

What do team rocket want with Jan?

How will Jan defeat team rocket again?

Find out soon.. maybe..


End file.
